New American Army
A radical group of descendants of the soldiers of the U.S. Army in the Yukon Wasteland. History The New American Army were the descendants of a the 90th Infantry Division, 127th Infantry Regiment. The Regiment was stationed in Northern Alaska as a reserve unit for the U.S. Army in Asia, since the U.S. was steadily pushing toward Beijing. When the Great War began, the 127th Infantry Regiment was relatively safe from the nuclear fire. After the fires died out and the smoke and dust cleared, the members of the 27th Infantry Regiment emerged from their bunkers in Fort Greely, and Major Will Black (ancestor of Wyatt Black) assumed the position of General on the base; since there were no other high ranking officers. Major Black began to 'shape up' the members of the regiment as soon as he came to power. He also took in new 'recruits' into his small army, which were just members of other regiments and other wastelanders that had wandered near the base. By 2110, Major Black had a entire fighting force of hundreds under his command. In 2111, Black began to form the New American Army's viewpoints, rank system, and other things important with running the N.A.A. That same year, the New American Army was formed. The group's scientists, made up of survivor's from Fort Greely and laboratories; began to go out with patrols to find technology scattered around the wasteland and bring it back onto the Fort. Along with gathering technologies for the scientist in Fort Greely; the soldiers were also tasked by Black to acquire more bases and land to sustain the N.A.A.'s needs. The soldier's began to capture more bases in the 2130s; and had their first contact with wastelanders. When the soldier's radioed this information to General Black, and he radioed back to 'cleanse' the area of any of these 'mutants'. So, almost like machines, Black's soldiers began to exterminate many of these wastelanders. Up till 2155, the New American Army terrorized the inhabitants of the Yukon Wasteland; burning towns and killing hundreds of people. Then, after the death of Major Black; all attacks stopped. Most wastelanders were surprised by this, and were suspicious of what the New American Army; and what they were planning. But when they realized that the New American Army had not come back, they went peacefully back to work; and all memories of the N.A.A. were forgotten. At Fort Greely, after the attacks had stopped; many of the soldiers were still mourning Black's death. He had almost become god-like to his men, and he would be deeply missed. But, Will Black's son Steve would bring back the N.A.A. together, and patrols began searching the wasteland for technology again. Many of the soldiers at Fort Greely didn't understand why he made them stop on these beautifully planned attacks; but they did not realize that he was generally more peaceful than his father. Steve was more focused on the technology acquisition goal of the group, instead of the annihilation and/or takeover of the Yukon Wasteland by the New American Army. The group stayed like this until the 2210s. By this time Wyatt Black had been born, and George was a relatively old man. But, certain members in the group felt that George Black had betrayed the N.A.A., and they plotted to kill him. In 2219, four soldiers murdered George Black in the base's atrium in a coup; and took control of the group. Wyatt was taken by the one of the soldiers, Eric Anderson; as a son. Years passed by and Wyatt began to grow more intelligent and powerful in the New American Army. When he learned that four soldiers, including his 'father' Eric Anderson, had killed his real father; he personally beheaded each soldier with an axe. Wyatt Black then became the leader of the New American Army. Wyatt Black at first wanted to go back to attacking the wasteland once again, but his close friend and adviser Jordon Mannion did not support this. He pointed out that there was still valuable technology that could be gained and ''used ''to control the Wasteland. Wyatt was impressed by the idea, and began ordering soldiers to gather technology again. Culture The New American Army is an extremely xenophobic group, believing that all other wastelanders are idiotic natives. The group believes that they have the best idea for the whole Yukon Wasteland; which involves them ruling it with an iron fist. The group believes that it should enforce these ideas by any means necessary. The New American Army is also a very elitist society, with its lower classes worshiping the General. If there is a resentment of the general, two of the following things can happen. The first is that the grunt, as the lowest class of the NAA is called, will be shot by the General's order. The second is that, if the General approves, the grunt and the General can fight to the death for the rank of General. Category:Groups